Breathe into Me
by Itameru
Summary: You only have to push a person so close to an edge, before they're dying to jump. Warning Future: Character Death, Violence, Rape, Abuse, and Suicide.
1. Prologue

Breathe into me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Prologue:

Gomen, It's all my fault. . . tou-san was right. . . a true leader never wavers, never breaks nor bends, fate merely left me in the wake of darkness. . . Hinata. . . a patch of sunshine;. . . but now I know that darkness can only evaded for so long. You me, you crushed my shell leaving me among the pieces bleeding.

Let me tell you my story, how you pushed me to this point. I have no tears left to shed.

**May you rot in hell Uchiha Sasuke, remember me, I will haunt you 'till the end of time.**

_ -Your Beloved Wife,_

**Uchiha** Hinata.


	2. Chapter 1

**Breathe into Me**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Fates Intertwined**

_Such a beautiful day, filled with promise. A young skittish girl was serving tea to her Otou-san and her older, unmarked cousin, although nearly failing miserably with her dainty fingers shaking. Today Uchiha Fugaku and his son Itachi were too come and meet with her father, for what? She didn't know. "tou-san?" whispered a small feathery voice. "What is it Hinata" he looked up only to meet his meek daughter staring into the ground, and his eyes studied her, no emotion marring his face. "Ano, I was wondering..umm if i can ask, why is U-Uchiha-sama visiting our home tou-san?" she bowed her head as a small blush consumed her face. "Ah," his eyes softened "today Uchiha-san and I will be discussing an arrangement that is to take place in the future." She looked up to meet the white eyes of her father only to meet the walls of a hospital devoid of color__. . .__the place that took her mother's sanity. _

_She shook her head in attempt__rid herself of those thoughts only to attract the curious stares of the Uchihas. "Hinata," her posture straightened immediately,while muttering a breathless gomen. "Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-san" she opened her eyes only to come face to face with a five year old Sasuke, her face burned and her sight was overcome by shadows as she released a sudden gasp. Neji made a move to catch her, but Fugaku's eldest son beat him to it._

_"Hyuuga-sama" Hiashi let out a sigh and took his daughter from his arms. "Arigato gozaimasu Itachi-san." If you looked close enough you could see the Hyuuga leader sweatdrop. He took her to her room softly placing her on lavender futon. "...So frail,. . .it is for the best" his face seemed to age as he let out a puff of breath and quickly regained his composure. Hinata like his late wife, always had the ability to break through the cold front known as Hyuuga Hiashi. Now to discuss the engagement, he hoped Fugaku's son would take care of his daughter hm... an anbu at such a young age. What if he was killed hm... maybe his younger son could take his daughter's hand in marriage if Itachi were to perish. Oh well only time would tell._

* * *

_That was seven years ago... Uchihas' slaughtered, the third five feet under, Sasuke in Orochimaru's grasp, an Uzumaki off with his respective sannin, Sakura under the ardous training of the fifth hokage, but where did that leave everyone else?_

It was quiet, she took note, as she stepped onto to lake. As she slid off her clothes, set them on the bank, it was too quiet. "byakugan!" and before she could blink _'sharingan...?'_ her world turned black. A figure enshrouded in a cloak appeared and caught her before she hit the ground. _'Deja vu.'_ He wrapped her in the cloak and one could see black with a hint of red, a bloody red...

When she awoke, her vision blurred, she reached up to wipe away the grogginess only to find her wrists chained to the bed's post. 'T_hey were strong..infused with chakra?' _her thoughts went wild. She sensed HIM. He walked out of the shadows, he seemingly floated till he stood in front of the bed. "Gomen.." it was whispered, but still caught by her ears. 'NO!' her vision was failing as she panicked her poor heart going out of control "You can't!" she whimpered as she watched him shedding his clothes, she closed her eyes awating the inevitable "N-n-no...please you can't d-don't" his face showed no emotion, but his eyes betrayed him "Gomen gomen gomen, hime." he released a shallow breath. He wasn't used to wearing his heart on his sleeve but when it came to **her**, his emotions shone through, naturally he fought it...but it was out of his hands when she was so **close. **He couldn't say he loved her, that would seal his death..maybe he could..no. He looked down at her, she didn't deserve this, she was so beautiful at 17. Porcelain skin, her curves were murder, it took so much straining to keep from taking her just then. "Forgive me hime.." she looked up searching his eyes... captivating even then, an endless abyss, he hovered above her now. He'd have to show her how he felt, but at the same time he felt a painful prick in his chest.

He leaned close to her and lightly pressed his lips to her forhead, she looked up and offered him a small, but broken smile. As a tear escaped he captured it with his tongue and almost smirked when her cheeks reddened. "It would be better for us both, if you relaxed hime." her eyes widened as he stole her first kiss and reluctantly withdrew. She wished so hard the situation could be on better terms, she did love him..her fiance. He kissed her again slowly, and seemed suprised when she responded seconds later. "Itachi...." she looked to her chained hand and he stared at her pleading eyes. A peck, then seconds later they were gone only leaving a ghost of a kiss on the inside of each wrist. "Arigato" she mumbled, then slowly (painfully slow for our weasel) she reached with one hand and tugged at the bind holding his hair, while watching his expression

She almost had a heart attack, comepletely baffled when he smiled, but quickly recovered and reached to entangle her hands in his hair. Then subtly pulled his lips to hers, Itachi'brows scrunched, his expression one of confusion and suprise, but quickly regained his compuosure and deepened the kiss. She gasped as she felt him bite her bottom lip, and invade her mouth with his warm slick tongue. Her cheeks flushed he noticed and smirked when he felt her respond to his attack on her mouth.

To his suprise, his hime couldn't help but arch her back pushing her pert rosebuds against his chiseled chest. He took a shallow breath as is lips were so close to her pulse. He couldn't help but mark her leaving love bites in a slight trail, starting at her neck traveling to her pale mounds "I-I-Itach-hi mmm..." her voice voice like bells tinkering in the moonlight. Her gasp only captivated him, and made him try harder to earn new sounds from a hidden place in the back of her throat. His hand hovered gently over curves, slight brushing her thigh and it had found its way to the crevice full of promise that untill now remained hidden between her legs. Unknowingly Hinata had been holding her breath as he brushed closer and closer to her warmth, "..Hime, breathe." and she did when she felt a finger burrowing in her warmth and then another.

A small whimper escaped her soft pouting lips just before they indulged themselves in a sweet yet tender kiss while she adjusted to slight pain spreading from her warmth causing her to clench which had Itachi hot with desire. He looked into her eyes questioningly to see if she was ready, her only response was to slowly lean and nibble his earlobe. At first it was a slow pace untill she was whimpering with need and began to weakly thrust to meet his probing fingers. Her senses tingling as he licked and nibbled at her nipples leaving them the same color as the blush that took over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. The pace had quickened and now the princess moaned and clenched as release washed over her. Itachi pulled her into a hard kiss that left her breathless, his lids hooded with need, looked into her pearl-like eyes almost begging to for permission.

Breathless, she could only nod as she felt him at her entrance. He thrust in deeply to end the pain as fast as he could. Quickly she bit down on her lip to keep a cry from escaping, but felt tears escape from the corner of her eyes as she tightly closed her eyes, she opened them just as soon as had leaned in kissing her tears away. Waiting a few seconds he began a slow pace as he thrust in gently attempting to stem any pain she might feel. What felt like years had actually been minutes, when he felt her small hands dig into his shoulders her nails biting into his skin "m-mmm...fast-t-ter, p-please-e" her words broken between breathing and releasing moans. Speeding up with only her plea in mind, he thrusted deeper and harder as her moans escaped loudly now, his head in the crook of her neck taking in her scent with a slight pant.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get enough of her, her scent nor her quietly moaning his name. "Itachi! P-p..Please, faster!" There was no more holding back, his animalistic side took over leaving only hot and needy passion behind. The bed shook as they took their needs to a whole new level. Hot moist breath huffed on her neck, "Scream" _pant_ "Scream my name Hinata." His thrusting only grew rougher, faster, much to her pleasure her moans louder and huskier "Itachi-ii!" The bites and squeezing of her abused breasts only drove her more up the edge, 'till her moaning loudly echoed against the barren walls that held her 'captive'.

Then before she knew what had hit her she felt her toes curl and hands clench, as her second orgasm finally breached her body. Tightening, Itachi found his own release as he came inside her with a fierce intesity that would put others to shame. _'It's so wrong...but yet so right, mmm..I love you so much it breaks me..'_ Chest heaving, he carefully rolled off her, but not without bringing her body close to his..savoring the feeling of the blood pumping through her heart, kissing her forhead he tightened his hold around her delicate waist. Only time would tell the consequences on her side, his heart still clenched...he had to follow orders..for her sake. . .

* * *

_'Where is she!'_ the long haired anbu only pushed his himself harder, straining his eyes. The forest was unnerving, unseen animals chirping and cooing, insects buzzing, unaware that he was in turmoil _'Where is she!'._ "Too many distractions," he stopped, sliding only to thrust his chakra infused thrust, shattering the defenseless tree without a second thought. Suddenly the sounds paused, his senses keen..his ear twitched barely catching the whimper somewhere to his right, his bloodline pulsed, veins came to life flooding his eyes with chakra. "Hinata.." his voice barely above a whisper, before he knew it he was crouched infront of her, already holding her body gently against his chest. Only then did he notice the cloak that covered her body, "Nii-sa-an-n?" his eyes widened "Hinata-sama!", momentarely jogging his plot to murder the Akatsuki. "Shh, I've got you." releasing a sigh her eyes drooped, resting her head against her cousin's chest. _'Had it been a dream?'_ she wondered, before her sight wavered, going black.

* * *

**A/N: Short first chapter, hmm...Feel free to ask any questions and I'll try to answer them as best I can.  
**

** R&R.**


End file.
